Worthy Enough
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Robin's insecurities come to a head when he and the team return home from Starfire's home planet. (Set the evening of Betrothed)


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

WORTHY ENOUGH

"She's a princess! I should have known that she came from some type of royal blood line." Robin said to himself.

He was standing on the roof berating himself. He didn't even realize that the sun was nearly gone.

'How could you have known? It's not like she gave you any hints.' His inner voice argued.

"True, but it just puts me further away from her. She's royalty and I don't have a penny to my name." He said in a huff.

'You might inherit Bruce's fortunate at some point.' His inner voice put in.

"That still won't be _my _money. I'd still be Richard Grayson, son of the murdered John and Mary Grayson. Richard Grayson, the lucky ward of Bruce Wayne, or at least, that's what the papers said." Robin argued back.

'Starfire doesn't know anything about that.'

"It doesn't matter whether or not she knows. It still makes her what se is and it still makes me what I am. Any orphan trying to be something great."

'Are you telling me that you don' enjoy being a hero?'

"No, but it doe get very overwhelming." Robin stopped pacing when he heard a familiar voice.

"Robin?" Starfire asked very concerned.

Robin turned and smiled, "Yeah, Star?"

"Are you okay? Our friends, including me as well, have been very worried. You have been up here for hours and you have been doing the mumbling to yourself ever since we have done the arriving of home." Star said.

'I love it when she does that.' Robin thought smiling in amusement, "I'm fine."

The alien goddess half smiled then walked over to sit down on the edge.

"Talk to me, please?" She asked.

Robin sat down next to her, but didn't say anything.

"Robin?" Star urged, becoming more concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you are a princess?" Robin finally asked, keeping his focus on the ocean water.

"What of the difference would it of made?" Star asked with a sigh, "If I had told you of my line of blood you would be up here doing the mumbling like you are now."

"Yeah you're probably right." Robin agreed.

"Now tell me what is giving you the troubles." Star said, almost begging.

"Maybe it would be better if I just showed you." Robin said, standing back up.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, puzzled by his behavior.

"Come with me. It's time I told you who I really am." Robin answered, helping her up and leading her down to his bedroom.

"Robin, please tell me what it is." Starfire asked with an anxious giggle.

Robin pulled out a small cardboard box from his closet and sat down on his bed. Starfire sat down next to him as he handed her the box. She stared at the small box before turning back to the mysterious boy.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just open it." He urged.

Star did and stared at the photographs and newspaper clippings. She ruffled through them, but stopped when a picture caught her attention. A young boy with blue eyes and jet black hair was standing in front of a woman with blond hair and the same blue eyes and a man with black hair and green eyes. She noticed that the three wore outfits some what similar to…. She gasped,

"Robin, is that you?!"

"Yeah, when I was a kid." He answered.

Star was astonished, "Who are these two next to you?"

"My parents." He sighed.

Starfire recognized the sad look on his face and picked up a clipping instead of asking another question. She began to read the article to herself. _'A tragedy occurred tonight at Haley's Circle involving two famous circus performers. John and Mary Grayson, acrobats for the show, fell to their deaths when performing their most famous act of swinging without a net. "I have my top investigators on this case and we will bring the cold, sadistic murderers to justice." Chief of Police, Commissioner Gorden, told our reporters. We are happy to report that the victims' son, Richard Grayson, did not perform and is still alive.' _Starfire stopped reading and looked up at the boy.

"Richard? That is your name?" She asked Robin, who was currently staring at the ground. Robin just nodded in the affirmative.

"I am sorry for the loss of your parents." Starfire sympathized.

Robin looked up at her. "See this is why I was on the roof," He stood up and walked a few feet away from her, "I don't feel worthy enough to be with you."

"Robin, you are very worthy." Starfire reassured, walking towards him.

He shook his head. "No. No, Starfire, I'm not. You're a princess. I'm an ex-circus performer. You're royalty. I'm not."

Star put her hands in his, "Richard, listen to me. Yes I am a princess, but I have the right to choose who is worthy and who is not. And you, you are very worthy in my eyes."

"You called me Richard." Robin replied, mystified.

Star smiled at his words, "Well that is your name, is it not?"

"Well yeah, just don't say it around the others okay?" He asked.

Starfire nodded in understanding.

"Thank, Star, I really need to hear all this." He said, smiling back.

"Let us join the others." She said before pulling him up and out of the room.

The two walked down hand in hand and Robin's heart was lighter and full of hope.


End file.
